


Jimbo

by chibikameai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: JimmyDean Jimbo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-18
Updated: 2010-08-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibikameai/pseuds/chibikameai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gives Jimmy a nick name an assurance that he does like him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jimbo

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Jimmy Novak, even more when he's with Dean and I just felt like he hadn't been given much love. Nothing more than a kiss here.

Dean had a thing for nick names. Jimmy learned that quick enough when he came up with Cas for Castiel. He didn't think in a million years that he would come up with one for him due to the fact that he was hardly around, and that nick names was just another way to bring someone closer to you. It was more personal, like something only the two of you shared.

Of course, the name that Dean had given Jimmy he'd heard countless times before either by family members or peers who used it as a teasing device and he loathed since he could remember. However, when Dean Winchester called him that one August after noon on their way back to Bobby's to meet up with the older Hunter and Sammy, he didn't mind it all.

"Almost there Jimbo, then ya can get in a real bed." Dean declared behind the wheel of the Impala. He knew how much Jimmy missed home, and that he wasn't use to the hotel beds like they were. Bobby's beds were as close to a "real" one they would ever have.

Jim smirked. Dean caught that from the corner of his eyes. "You called me Jimbo."

Dean laughed. "Yeah, I guess I did." It didn't sink in what he had said until after the laughter died down, and there was nothing but Paul Rodgers coming between the two. He'd given him a pet name, just like he'd done with Cas because they were growing closer, all of them were, but more for these particular three.

Dean often wondered how much Jimbo felt like the third wheel. After all, he was being riding, not just by Cas but sometimes him to, and he had never been given the choice of the matter. It was too late to ask now, still Dean couldn't but have a sting of guilt when Jimmy Novak did come around.

"They use to call me that in high school, but it was more like Gumbo Jimbo," Jimmy shared with Dean, breaking the silence. Apparently, Jim had been a little bit heavier back in the day, though Dean had a hard time believing that now. There wasn't an ounce of fat on that tall, lean body of his. "God, it annoyed the shit out of me."

Dean let a smirk slip by the guilt. He couldn't help but love it when Jim used God's name in vain or cursed. He could remember a time and place when he would never do such a thing. Dean was feeling like a proud papa right now. No doubt, he was rubbing off on him. Hell, if that wasn't a give in, the clothes said something too. Jimmy had gone from suits, to street clothes in a matter of months, and Dean could start to see a little stubble around his jaw line. (All though, Cas wasn't too fond of it. Dean had to help him shave it off when he came back. Besides, Cas was too pretty for stubble. Well, this Cas anyway. Dean would like to note here and now that he finds future Cas very sexy with stubble.)

Coming back to Jim, Dean apologized. "If ya don't want me to call ya that, then I won't."

Jim smiled and assured him. "It's okay Dean. I like it when you call me that."

"Yeah?" Dean asked him.

Jimmy nodded. "Careful though, you don't actually want me to think you like me or anything."

Dean was taken aback by that. He wasn't sure if he actually heard him right. "Ya don't think I don't ya?"

"Come on Dean, I'm not stupid." Jimmy retorted with a huff. "I know I'm not on your Top Ten Favorite People List. Hell, the only reason why you tolerate me is because I'm Cas' vessel."

That made Dean pull over to the side of the road, and caused him to turn off the engine. Was that really what Jim thought? That he didn't like him? That was far from the truth. Okay, so maybe Dean was a little of Jimbo at the start of things but that was because he hardly knew the guy and had a much fondness for the Angel that was riding him. Now, it was totally different.

Jimmy was popping up more and more and because of that Dean was starting to get to know him. They were actually more alike than he thought. Behind that Christian facade he wore, there was a bad ass mother fucker just waiting to come out. Dean had taken notice upon this one night when they were on a demon hunt, and Jimmy had actually punched a demon in order to give Dean time to get to Sammy. He punched her ass. Hard. All right, so Jimmy did say: "Ow..." afterwards, but it wasn't like punching a demon was easy. It surprised him even more when Jim knew how to aim and shoot a gun. When asked, Jim gave him this answer.

"To protect my family."

It wasn't just all the hunter shit either. Jim was not only becoming a good friend but like Bobby, another father, one that was always there, or least when he could be. There had been more than one occasion when either him or Sam had been sick when he was around, and dammit if Jimmy hadn't took care of them.

"Dean, what are you doing?" Jimmy demanded, once they were on the side of the road.

"Ya better take that shit back or I'll throw yer ass out and make ya walk!" would be Dean's reply.

"Uh?" Jim looked a dear got in head lights.

"I do like ya Jimbo, and ain't jest cos yer Cas' vessel either." Dean made known. "I know I might not show it, but dammit Jimmy, don't ever think I don't like ya."

Jimmy tossed back his head laughed. "Aww, that's so sweet. Confessing your feelings and all." Jim half heartily teased.

Dean brought Jim's gaze to meet up with his. Those dark blue pools, he swore he could drown in. It wasn't just Cas, and now Dean was starting to get it. Really, starting to get it. No wonder he didn't think he liked the dude. Dean got ten bad points for lack of credit here.

"The last time a girl looked at me like that, I kissed her." Jimmy warned. That girl being Amelia, and it wasn't too long after that he asked him to marry her. Then came their daughter Claire. They still lingered in the back of his mind, and he missed them like Hell, so much so that it hurt sometimes, yet with Dean here, the pain didn't seem as subtle.

"So, did I." Dean made known and dove straight into those blue pools and let his lips brush across Jimmy's. It was a slow, light kiss that build up to more when Dean let his tongue slip through so he could part Jimmy's lip to explore the vessel that carried his Angel. Jimmy tasted much different from Cas. He wasn't as sweet. He was more salty with a taste of rum (yeah, Dean got him drinking now too), but that suited him just fine. Dean didn't pull apart until he got a good moan from the man, assuring him this way that he was more than well liked.

When Jim pulled away from him, they were both loss of breath.

"Damn Jimbo, didn't know ya could kiss like that." Dean complimented, eager to get more.

Jim laughed. "I'm a Christian Dean, not a prude."

Dean would put him up to that. "Back of the Impala?"

"Back of the Impala." Jimmy agreed, which he had to admit, he always wanted to do. Cas had done it. Now, it was his turn. All doubts of Dean hating him vanished as he moaned out: "Jimbo..." in the back seat of the 67 Impala.


End file.
